The Pink Haired Kitten's Devious Plan
by JR Wrights
Summary: The pink haired kitten has come up with a devious plan to gain the love and affection of his smexy boyfriend. The only question is; Will Yuki live to see the end of this devious plan without the need of a straight jacket and mood stabilizers?
1. The Devious Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** We are poor. Dirt poor. So poor we could rival the pitiful state of the shanty towns of the Great Depression. The logical conclusion of the sad, sad fact is that we do not own Gravitation; Maki Murakami does.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Devious Beginning**

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

Shuichi bounded into the apartment that his drop-dead sexy hunk of man-meat boyfriend and he shared. After gently toeing his sneakers off in the entryway, he skipped down the hallway in search of said drop-dead sexy hunk of man-meat boyfriend, calling out in sing-song, "Yuki! Drop your pants baby; it's your wuv-able, fuck-able, Shu-koi!"

Slowly, as though having been thrown into a horror film, Yuki stopped typing, head turning towards the doorway, heart drumming in his chest. _Oh no. He's done something, I just know it. _

A shift in the force of his world settled like lead in his gut and he cringed as a happy cry rang out and bounced against the walls, the pitter patter of little feet ran headlong into his study and pounced, filling Yuki Eiri's lap with an adorable bundle of sweet pink-y-ness.

_My dick! _Biting back a groan the writer shifted his little lover into a slightly more acceptable position, sighing, rather contentedly, when slender arms wrapped around him.

"Shuichi, what did I say about the pouncing?" Maybe if he put a big sign on the door he'd knock next time? No, not likely, he decided, watching the big eyes stare up at him.

"Y-Yu-kiiii," The pinkette whimpered, his lower lip wobbling in sudden sadness. "Yu-ki, I j-just wanted to be – be with you." Hiccups escaped that pretty pink, not to mention plump, mouth.

"Alright, alright!" Swearing revenge on whatever god had decided to plague him with the brat in his lap, he leaned down, lips quickly capturing the other's in a kiss. A soft sigh told him he was forgiven, and tantrum averted, he righted himself.

"How was your day?" Ah, the sacrifices he made for his writing.

"Yuki, why," Shuichi tried to compose himself, needing to ask an important question. He breathed in deeply, and hopefully, calmly asked, "Why do you never like to be with me? Hiro said that you're an intellectual and that I'm stupid. Suguru said it's because I'm not sophisticated and cultured like you, and K-san told me that...Oh Yuki! Why can't you like me? I love you!" The last three words escaped in a high pitched whine, very nearly causing Yuki's eardrums to burst.

_People to add to my 'To Kill' list; Hiro – again, Suguru – again, and K- for the seventy-fifth time this month. _"I know you love me," Tilting his head in hopes of regaining normal hearing function he scowled down at the boy. "You tell me everyday. Yet, you still always manage to interrupt my writing, despite me telling you not to." Seeing the oncoming tears he halted, and abruptly attempted to backpedal. "I, well, you could read a book every once in a while. You could talk to me about it."

_Fuck. _Horrified at the lapse of self-control and the fact that he had issued his own demise, Yuki thought briefly of escape – or suicide.

Violet eyes widened in surprise and Yuki could almost feel the _glee _emanating from the small boy. Hurrying over his thoughts, and forgetting to speak, Shuichi gripped the man before him in a 'Hug of Death'. Somewhere, too close for Yuki's liking, bone crushed and he swore, splintered, and the ability to breathe became death defyingly difficult.

Shuichi pulled back so quickly that Yuki had to hold him tight or he would have fallen and bashed his head open, though he seemed oblivious to the danger. "Yuki! Yuki, I know what to do! Thank you Yuki! I wuv you, Yuki!"

Still a bit shaky and wondering exactly which rib was broke, Yuki nodded absently. "Good, why don't you get started on that and I'll get dinner ready."

Depositing the happily quivering boy on his feet he wandered off on wobbly legs. _My ribs – fuck, my spleen! _He was going to need drugs, or possibly sedatives, to live through this.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Sneaky, sneaky. _Creeping from the bed Shuichi watched his lover, picking his way across the room and the strewn clothing from their dash to the bedroom; apparently Yuki had been bored without him – or was he just trying to shut him up? Nah, that couldn't be it.

With careful maneuvering he slipped from the bedroom and padded down the hall to the living room, settling on the couch with his laptop – a present from Yuki! He'd said something or other about not touching his computer; the big meanie. The computer kicked on with a almost silent 'beep' and a click later Shuichi was staring at a picture of a fresh from the shower Yuki, body glistening with stray droplets, a small towel in his hand, showing his manliness, and surprise, to full extent, that he'd snapped a few months back. He sighed dreamily, gazing at it for a moment before shaking himself and getting to work.

A quick online search brought him what he needed and he poked at the keys, filling in the blank submission document. _He'll be so surprised! _

Cackling like an evil little kitten bent on world domination, Shuichi clicked the 'submit' button. A big grin broke out on his face. _Oh Yuki, my love! You are going to be in for such a shock! We'll spend the days and nights talking about smarty stuff and – Oh no! _Shuichi had just realized something.

Something horrible. Something terrible. Something he really should have thought of before he clicked 'submit'. This little plan would take him from his beloved Yuki!

Grumbling he looked towards the dark hall and with a sigh his shoulders slumped, and he resigned himself to his fate. They'd be apart for a while, but after it was all said and done his Yuki would adore him!

Perking at the thought he made his way back to the bedroom, skipping like a bunny on speed, already half dreaming of the future. _He'll sit with me every night and we'll talk, and he'll tell me how wonderful I am. He'll realize that I am smart and he'll spend every moment with me! _

Wiggling under the covers Shuichi curled up to his lover, kissing his shoulder as he settled down. He'd put his plans into action tomorrow, so he would need his rest and what better way to get it than snuggling with a blond sex god? Sleep claimed him quickly, and the little kitten's dreams were full of he and his lover doing smarty stuff and his lover's praise and affection.


	2. The Morning Of The Deviousness

**DISCLAIMER: **We are poor. Dirt poor. So poor we could rival the pitiful state of the shanty towns of the Great Depression. The logical conclusion of the sad, sad, fact is that we do not own Gravitation; Maki Murakami does.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Morning Of The Deviousness**

**- - - - - - - - -**

Slowly, Yuki roused from sleep, shifting until he could draw his pinkette closer. "Time?" It was half yawned in his lover's ear, and with a grumble that may have been a dire threat, his lover scooted towards the clock.

"Seven," Groaning, Shuichi pulled the pillow over his head.

With effort Yuki dislodged himself, crawled over his cover-covered lump of a lover, and finally stood erect. A stretch sent his back to popping, and with a grunt at his lover he stumbled off to the shower; longing for the hot coffee that would follow.

Minutes later he returned, towel clad, still dripping from the shower, to find his singer had barely shifted from his spot. "Shu-chan," poking his love until he snarled like a ferocious kitten defending its milk, he roused the boy. "Get up!"

"Why?" It was a whine, and the boy clawed his way out of covers-turned-nest, grumpy and tousled.

"Because it's seven fifteen and you asked me to get you up." Flicking the boys nose he smirked, skittering back to dodge the pillow that was hurled his way. It was their morning game, and despite being more tired than he cared to admit, Shuichi was happy. Nothing, barring disaster, could ruin his day.

"Oi, Shu," Jerking on his pants, Yuki did a half-hop, and with a wiggle pulled the slacks up and over his ass. "I'm going to be gone for two days a week, starting next week. I forgot to tell you last night." The fact that he'd spent the better part of the night bending his partner into a human pretzel may have had a part in that small tidbit of information never making it past his lips.

The world crashed and that oh-so-happy feeling was lit aflame, charred, and then sprinkled with salt. Shuichi was left staring after his lover's retreating back, and he sniffled pitifully. "Why, what're you going to be doing?" A brief thought gave him pause, even as Yuki exited the room without ever having heard him, leaving him alone as hurt eyes turned down to the wrinkled sheets. _Who are you going to be with?_

He tried to feel angry and betrayed, tried to gather the hurt and wounded pride and clench it tightly, but he just couldn't bring himself to hate Yuki. He could have it all wrong – besides, how could the little singer be angry with Yuki when he, himself, was going to be gone too?

Furiously rubbing the evidence of tears from his eyes, Shuichi sat up in the bed. Looking around at the clothes scattered about the floor, he selected Yuki's pajama top, hopped carefully out of bed, and tugged it on. Limping, for Yuki had been rather rough the night before, he wandered towards the kitchen.

Yuki was nowhere to be found, so he started the coffee pot, and began to rummage through the fridge for something to eat, and finding nothing made for the cabinets. He was going to need sugar filled and glazed pastries to perk up his morning. Gathering the donuts, muffins, and danishes he arranged a plate of them and plopped down at the table with a glass of milk to enjoy.

He'd been gone for the majority of the past six months on a tour of Asia, and now when he finally had a break from NG – a whole year of rest and relaxation! - both he and Yuki would be away when they needed the quality time. Depressed, he nibbled a danish listlessly. He was going to need more sugar at this rate.

Two danishes, three donuts, and half a muffin later, Yuki wandered in, fully clothed, with hair brushed and dried. He headed straight for the coffee pot, murmuring sweet nothings to his mug as he doctored it with cream and sugar. It was only after he'd nursed at it for a moment that he noticed the singer picking at the muffin.

"Are those my danishes?" The pink little head shook cutely and violet eyes shyly glanced up at Yuki. Said man was hard pressed to quell his rager and the sudden urge to drag the little brat back to bed. _No, no. I have work to do. Work. Not Shuichi tied to the bed. Work. Work and friends to visit, and actually have a life away from the little twerp._

Yuki grabbed a danish from the plate and sped out of the kitchen towards the entryway, determined to get away from the drool worthy body of his sexy young kitten. He had his shoes on before his lover peeped around the corner.

"You'll be home for dinner, right?"

Glancing at his little singer Yuki gave a, "Heh", in reply and hoped it would satisfy the younger man.

Shuichi took it for a 'Yes', in Yuki-speak, and leaned against the wall, hands folding over his chest. "Indian alright for tonight?"

"Sure, whatever." Straightening his dress shirt he cast his lover a grin, "Oh yeah, don't bother me today. There's a lot of shit I need to get done and I don't want to deal with whiny brats." Shuichi huffed and stuck his tongue out at him, but he only grinned as swift eyes danced over the tasty little treat in the entryway.

Why did Shuichi's legs have to look so appealing when bare? Slick thighs, slender calves, delicate ankles, and cute little feet with their even cuter toes? _Bad Yuki, bad. _He would never get rid of his boner now. Huffing in annoyance he grabbed his briefcase and jacket, bolting out the door like a horse on a race.

Having returned to his meal Shuichi finished it leisurely and washed the morning dishes after. With a yawn and a stretch he padded off to the shower to wash up, and once done he stood before his closet, doors flung open, a small towel clinging to his hips. He browsed the neatly folded and hung clothing – Yuki's doing – and selected a pair of old school slacks and a plain button up white shirt.

Dressed and sprayed with Yuki's woodsy cologne, he dug out a pair of plain dress shoes and slipped into them. Wiggling his toes in distaste – heeled boots were much better than plain shoes - he grabbed Yuki's leather bomber from when he was a kid, his sunglasses, ipod, cell, and wallet before slipping out. The jacket was thrown over his arm for the moment, his glasses on, even though they slipped down his nose a bit, and he strutted down the street, ipod on shuffle. Eying the surging wave of people around him on the crowded streets he went over his to-do list. _Got to swing by the school for my schedule, go to the pharmacy for my contacts and hair dye. _A girl skipped by him, laughing as she chatted on her cell, and he eyed her messenger bag. _One of those would be useful for class. Oh! Class supplies!_

_

* * *

  
_

Chochowilliams gets an extra smexy kiss for reviewing Chapter 1!

Wanna be like Chochowilliams? Well, leave a review and Jade-chan will glomp you and give smexy kisses; Ryo-chan will take pictures!

Please review!


	3. Supplying Deviousness

**DISCLAIMER: **We are poor. Dirt poor. So poor we could rival the pitiful state of the shanty towns of the Great Depression. The logical conclusion of the sad, sad fact is that we do not own Gravitation; Maki Murakami does.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Supplying Deviousness**

**------**

Shuichi hadn't liked the subway ride, and after wailing an older man who'd grabbed his ass, he'd like it even less. Now, twenty minutes later he sat outside the dean's office, twirling one ear bud of his ipod in boredom. Apparently, celebrities were a special case, and he'd have to meet with the dean. _Peachy-fucking-rific. _

After what seemed hours of waiting Shuichi was finally called in to meet with the dean. A short, stodgy old secretary with silver and purple tinted hair marched him into the spacious office and announced him to the balding man behind the executive desk.

"Shindou Shuichi Sir!" The weird little lady executed a perfect salute, and then briskly turning on her heel in a very military like manner, she marched out of the room. Shuichi stared after the woman in horror; _is this a military college?_

"May I help you young man?" Queried the fat little man behind the desk. Shuichi turned his attention back to the dean. Gulping a whole two lungs worth of air, Shuichi smiled and enthusiastically shouted;

"Hi! I'm Shindou Shuichi and I've enrolled into your college to take one class this semester. I will be taking American Writing Styles with Uesugi-sensei and I will work hard to do well in the class. I hope to make a lot of friends and I promise to not cause a ruckus and I really thank you for letting me into your college. It's not that I'm a bad person, but I am a loud person. So I will tone it down and as you can see I'm dressed appropriately and I really thank you for this opportunity. I promise I won't waste it! Thank you so much!"

The dean gaped, dumbfounded at the young man. The well worn spectacles that had been precariously balanced on his nose were hanging off one ear and his hair was wind blown even though there was no breeze, not to mention that the windows were closed. How anyone could say so much in one breath was amazing.

"Um, uh, yes. Well, enjoy Shindou-san." The dean stuttered, his fat cheeks red at being caught off guard. Shuichi reached over the desk, grasping a pudgy hand and shaking it vehemently.

"Thank you so much Dean-san! I promise not to fail you! I promise!" With that whirlwind of activity Shuichi skipped off down the hall and on with the rest of his errands.

The dean, in his state of shock, pressed the button for his secretary. When the old lady marched in and yelled her presence the dean just looked at her. As words failed him, the dean managed to say to the militant woman before him, "I have no clue who that was, but Uesugi-sensei is going to need all the luck he can get."

A short jaunt of a few blocks brought him to the mall - hell, the shopping district - and he weaved his way through the crowd of couples and families, the occasional loner bumping into him as he pushed his sunglasses higher on his nose. He wandered around, big eyes taking in the various stores, and he glanced down at the list of supplies given to him by the Military-Secretary. Composition books, pens, American Writing Styles volumes 1-5. Jeeze. He selected a small store with a bright sign displaying advertising for the local college students, and entered the neon orange door.

"Welcome, welcome!" A tall lanky woman galloped over, nearly toppling as she stopped to smile down at him. "You're going to T University, yes?" He barely had a chance to nod before she swiped his list from him, ignoring his protested, "Hey!", and had skimmed it quickly before thrusting it back at him.

"This way!" Grabbing his elbow she wheeled him around, and propelled him towards the towering shelves with their precariously piled books. The walls were done in bright pink with green trim, the sky blue carpet covered with small oak tables with plush violet and maroon chairs scattered between them. Shuichi felt his eyes cross from the sheer amount of colors.

"You'll be under Uesugi-sensei, won't you?" The woman, her name-tag said Keiko, shook her wildly clipped chestnut hair as she laughed, and then proceeded to pull out the five mentioned books, and stuffed them into his unprepared arms.

"Yes, I'll be taking Uesugi-sensei's class. How did you -" He was cut off as she dragged him behind her, randomly grabbing books from the selves and shoving them into his arms, ignoring his muffled cries for help as he struggled to keep them all from spilling over his hold.

"He's a popular one, that Uesugi-sensei. You've got your work cut out for you kid." Finally she stopped; stopping to grab a pack of pens from a rack, and looking over to him she sighed, nodded to herself, and grabbed another three packs. "You'll lose half of them. Waste of pens, I tell you."

"I'm not," He was cut off again as she grabbed his coat, and pulled him round a shelf, her slender hand grabbing up several notebooks and a binder in two quick flashes. These she held, and deposited on the counter she'd led him to. Sputtering he was relieved of the books - ten in total - and she rang them up quickly.

"I don't need ten books!" He gestured to his list, face turning red in frustration.

"Yes, you do." She looked over the register at him, a brow raised. "Uesugi-sensei always tells me what his reading materials will be for his classes. Those are the titles for your class." She flashed him a smile and pointed to the pile before him. "Will that be cash or credit?"

Dismayed and knowing when he was beaten, he sighed, and dug out his credit card, handing it over with a sigh. The woman smiled brightly, bagged his purchases, returned the card after he'd signed and bid him good day.

He was outside before the color had stop making his head spin. Shaking, he looked over the list, surprised that he had everything. A burst of music caught his attention, and he peered up at the store a ways down, where a group of girls were giggling and showing off their new bags. _Messenger bag!_

Trudging along the walkway with his bag full of textbook and school supplies, Shuichi hauled himself into the backpack store. He glanced around at all the different colored bags, feeling renewed energy to seek out the perfect messenger bag. Loud techno music filled the store and almost unconsciously he swayed his hips silently to the rhythm. Picking out a neon orange bag he studied and then returned it to the rack when he realized it was to flimsy.

Shuichi repeated this action several more times, picking out a bag he liked and then realizing it was to flimsy. The search seemed to be frustrating until he saw _it_. It was an official Yuki Eiri messenger bag with Yuki Eiri's signature on the flap. Shu gravitated towards the rack and grabbed it just as a little black haired Lolita was about to snatch it up.

The bag's colors were perfect too and he squealed in fanboy delight. Periwinkle blue with black trim and sturdy enough to hold all of his supplies. Giddier than a schoolgirl Shuichi bounded to the counter to purchase his official Yuki Eiri messenger bag. _Oh Yuki my love! You get to be with me in class! _

After finding the perfect bag and setting it all up just the way he wanted it, Shuichi skipped off to the clothing store. He was so happy! There was a picture of Yuki Eiri in the bag too! This way, Shuichi was sure; Yuki would always be by his side. The only problem would be to keep the bag away from Yuki himself.

Yuki would not be happy that the publishing company was making merchandise off of Yuki Eiri the Great and Formidable Especially when Pissed Off About Something He Did Not Agree To. Sighing in contentment, Shuichi figured he would take on Yuki The Scary just to protect his awesome messenger bag.

Waltzing into a hip and happening teen store Shuichi quickly found a couple of fun t-shirts, and cool cargo pants with really funky looking sneakers with twizzled laces. He also found one shirt with Yuki Eiri's signature on it. Tempted as he was to buy it, if Yuki found out about the bag he would have a fit, if he found out about the bag and a shirt Shuichi would be dead.

So, with great consideration to his well-being, Shuichi kept to the relaxed punk student look. _Mou, Yuki can sure ruin a good time even when he isn't with me! _Clucking his tongue at no one in particular, Shu raced up to the register to purchase his new outfits.

"Hi sweetie! Is this all for you today?" A friendly sales clerk with penciled eyebrows asked. Eying the cashier, Shuichi tried to discern if the person was a guy or a girl. _Wow, freaky._ Plastering on a smile, Shuichi nodded in response and waited while the sales clerk rang up his order.

"Y'know sweetie, we have a Yuki Eiri plushie key chain if you wanna add it to your bag." Violet eyes lit up bright and Shuichi jumped up and down crying out his consent in an overly excited, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The clerk threw in a cute little key chain of a Yuki Eiri in black slacks and white dress shirt with a big frown on his face. Even the plushie's eyes looked cold and mean. "He's perfect! Just like the real one! I'll name him Yuki Jr! He's so kawaiiiii!" Giddier than he could ever be Shuichi took his new found belonging and rushed out of the store ready to discover what lay beyond the malls.

* * *

Thank you to **secret hidden within me**, **SadandLonleyOne** (Yuki's got a Shu fetish!),** YaoiNaru**,** Papertrails**,** chochowilliams** (you must like our smexy kisses, eh?),** KidukuDesire**, and last but not least** riddiculusvampire** for their awesome reviews! A smexy kiss for each one of you!

Wanna recieve smexy kisses? Leave a review and a smexy kiss will be sent your way!


	4. Welcoming Deviousness

**DISCLAIMER: **We are poor. Dirt poor. So poor we could rival the pitiful state of the shanty towns of the Great Depression. The logical conclusion of the sad, sad fact is that we do not own Gravitation; Maki Murakami does.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcoming Deviousness**

**----**

Skipping, he clutched the small key chain protectively, giggling each time he looked at its little sewn on frown. He stopped for lunch at a cafe that specialized in okonomiyaki, before catching the train back towards home, turning left instead of right to get to the pharmacy.

"Hi!" He waved a bag-covered hand at the small elderly woman at the register, who gave him a crooked grin. "I've got the contacts ready for you, Shindou-san."

He sent her a brilliant smile as he flounced towards the hair dye. "You're a doll Fujiyama-san, absolutely the best!" She flushed and giggled eyes bright behind her spectacles, even as her husband glowered at the exchange from behind a shelf.

Turning with a pout from the collection of bright colored dyes, he browsed the 'normal' dyes, and finding them too dull turned back to the others. _Red, green, purple, orange, blue...which color? _Tugging on a lock of his pink hair he sighed, and grabbed the electric blue dye.

"What do you think of blue, hm, Fujiyama-san?" He yelled across the store, grabbing the purple to study it as well.

Unable to see the boy over the shelves she flicked through the newspaper before her. "We've just gotten some Ocean Blue. Put down that electric, it will take away from those pretty eyes of yours!" She hollered back, ignoring the startled look of the other customers, and shooing her frowning husband off to restock the condom shelves.

"'Kay!" Trusting her to tell him like it was, he grabbed two boxes of the Ocean Blue, and made his way towards the front, grabbing a candy bar along the way. He piled his dyes on the counter, smiling as Fujiyama-san placed the package of contacts, with solution, and carrying case for extras beside his candy.

"You really are too good to me, you know." A grin curled his lips and he gave her a slow wink. "You foxy lady, you."

Snorting she whapped at him with her paper, smiling as he ducked and gave her pouty eyes. "Oh, you're pushing it today, aren't you? That boy been keeping you happy at night? You're rather giddy."

He flushed as she rang him up, giving her his credit card. Once done with his transaction he showed her his finds, bag and key chain, as well as his clothing finds. They squealed over the key chain together, and giggled over the bag.

Finally, as other customers dared to approach, they parted ways with a hug and a promise from Shuichi that yes, he would tell her the moment Eiri was mean to him, and that yes, she had his permission to give him what-for when it happened.

Shuichi hopped, skipped, and bounded home, confounding everyone with in the vicinity to how a person could accomplish all three at once. Making his way to the condo door he opened it in a flurry and screamed, "La Li Ho!" at the top of his lungs.

Unfortunately for Shuichi, Yuki wasn't home. The boy even checked the entire house! He checked inside the toilet, the closet door, the sock drawer, and even Yuki's office cabinet! Yuki did sort of not really verbally promise him that he would be home for dinner. The man did say, "Heh." So that must mean something!

Growling, which coincidentally sounded like a kitten growl, Shuichi stomped to the bedroom and put away all his new stuff. Neatly hanging up his clothes and hiding the bag and school supplies, along with the key chain, under the bed so a certain irate novelist wouldn't find it.

By the time Shuichi finished cleaning he was proud of himself. Yuki would be amazed that Shu actually put his things away when he got back from shopping! Oh but wait, Shuichi wouldn't be able to tell Yuki! Oh no! No! No! This was a top secret mission and Yuki was to know when Shuichi came back with an excellent grade from his first class!

Furious that his lover wasn't home and it was already seven at night, Shuichi laid down on the fuzzy pink blanket that Yuki got him. The blanket had crowns and said "princess" all over it! Oh sigh! Shuichi felt so special.

He eyed his position in front of the sofa and saw a few jingle balls under the couch. Restraining the urge to bat at them, he whipped out his phone and texted his grumpy, mean, and so smexy lover.

**'where ru?'** Waiting patiently for his dearest's' reply Shuichi did finally start batting at the jingle balls. Squealing with delight as they jingled their way across the hardwood floor towards him.

Eiri grumbled as his cell phone twittered at him, and sighed at his lover's text. A friend had invited him out for drinks, celebrating the pregnancy of his wife with their first child, and quick fingers pecked in a reply. **'Out. Why?'**

A short while later a soft tinkle sound alerted Shuichi to a new text. Shuichi glared at the answer. Well, obviously Yuki was out, but where? Texting back,** 'I knw tht! WHERE ru?'** Batting a little furiously at the jingle ball he waited for a response.

Downing his beer he waved it at the bartender. His friend slapped him on the back and laughed at his misery as another text sent his phone beeping away like a mad thing. He flipped it open, resting his chin on his hand. _Why the hell does it matter? _Grumpy, he pecked at the keys, shutting it with a snap. **'Drinking. I'll be home late.'**

Shuichi read the reply and screwed up his eyes real tight letting the little squawk of anger loose in the room._ I know he's out. He shouldn't be drinking, and where the hell is he? _**'I dnt kare! WHERE ru! & newys u shdnt be drnkn its BAD 4 u.'** Kicking a jingle ball he squawked again and suddenly realized he kicked the jingle ball and pounced after it.

"For the love of," taking a swig of the beer he set the drink down harshly, clanging it against the bar top. "The little woman on your balls, Yuki?" Snarling he flipped his friends off, the group of them laughing and returning the gesture. "Don't be jealous because I'm getting my cock sucked and you're not Haku." Smirking he read the message, rolling his eyes. **'I'm out with friends. I'll be late, go ahead and eat without me. I can drink if I want to, brat!'**

In the living room the sound of a new text went off. Shuichi was currently very busy sitting in front of the study door pawing the soft strip of crushed velvet hanging from the door knob. When he realized that a new text had been sent he scampered into the living room and read the message. _Mou, why does he have to be so mean?! _Grumbling cutely, he flopped onto his blanket and thought about what to text. Inspiration struck him and he quickly texted; **'If u dnt cum hom nw i wnt let u cum ALL.'**

A soft snarl worked its way from his lips, and his friends shrunk back, gesturing wildly for the bartender to give him another drink. A trembling hand deposited an amber colored liquid filled glass at his elbow, and he swiped it off the bar, downing it in one gulp.

_He did not just fucking threaten me!_ Angry fingers jabbed his phone, and he bared his teeth at the electronic. **'You go ahead and see what happens to you then, Shuichi. You think you can last without me fucking you, then try it.'** Furious he got another drink, nursing it as he glared down at his phone. He didn't have to go home just because his little brat of a lover wanted him there! It was only seven forty, it wasn't that late.

Shuichi smirked a little kitten smirk as he read the text. _Oooo, Yuki's angry! I pissed Yuki off! Hooray! _Putting the phone down on the side of his blanket, Shuichi kneaded and scratched making himself a comfortable nest to lie in. Curling in to the nest he settled himself and purred contently. Picking the phone back up he texted, a sinister grin permanently plastered on his pink lips. **'I wnt 2 suck ur big cock sooo bad. Pls lt me suck it.'**

His phone went off and having been watching it, he clicked the key, ready to do battle. A violent shudder traced down his spine, and he felt his pants grow tight. **'After you were a brat? I think you'll need to do more than suck it.'** Putting the phone down he raised his glass, clearing his throat, "Congratulations, Haku!" The others joined him in a toast, and he decided he'd stay for one more round, and then he had a singer to get home to, who was going to get his ass whooped for the attitude.

Shuichi was playfully batting at a string of feathers Yuki had bought for him when his phone went off. Reading the message he grinned. The cute little kitten had the big bad wolf right where he wanted him. **'Yuuki im so horny 4 u. my hol is aky & wntn u 2 fck me soo hrd. ill b a good boy if u let me ride u. plse yuki? u knw hw much i luv ur cum. in ne hol.'**

Twitching violently Yuki finished his drink, bid his friends farewell, and was in a cab before his group had finished laughing at him behind his back for being 'dick-whipped'. _You better be naked when I get home. _Yuki tapped his phone on his thigh, glaring at the driver as he wasn't going nearly fast enough. He needed to get home damn it, now!

Finally reaching the apartment building, he hopped out and threw some change at the driver, before taking off at a full run. His phone beeped in his hands, his fingers flying to type in his message. **'I mean it, if you're not naked when I get home, you'll be in trouble.'**

Yuki flung open the door to the condo and rushed to the bedroom, while simultaneously trying to strip. When he got there, however, there was nothing. No Shuichi, no naked Shuichi, and definitely no horny Shuichi. Standing in only his unzipped trousers he was about to let havoc rain supreme when he felt something sashaying against his leg. Curious, he looked down and saw the cutest, and most indecently, dressed kitten he'd ever seen.

"Meow!" Shuichi's voice greeted him, husky with lust. The little singer was dressed in an almost invisible thong with a pink kitty tail trailing behind, little bell ring piercings on those adorable pink nipples, and two fluffy ears sitting on top of his pink head. "Purr," Shuichi sashayed again, weaving in between Yuki's legs "Welcome home Master."

* * *

Oh my! We're on a roll today. Well, actually chapter 3 and 4 just had to go together. We tried to separate them but they refused. Very petulent and silly. Hm, just like Shu and Yuki. *wink wink*

Review and a smexy kiss will be sent your way!


	5. The First Day Of Deviousness

**DISCLAIMER:** We are poor. Dirt poor. So poor we could rival the pitiful state of the shanty towns of the Great Depression. The logical conclusion of the sad, sad fact is that we do not own Gravitation; Maki Murakami does.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The First Day Of Deviousness**

**-----**

The alarm went off at seven AM sharp waking up an incredibly horny Shuichi and an almost anemic Yuki. Grumbling and irritated Shuichi stalked out of bed, refusing to talk to his lover. He had worked himself into a sexual frenzy last night and Yuki had to go and pass out! Damn Yuki!

"Oi, Shu." Yuki called to his angry little lover. Shuichi stopped mid-stride, an evil glare set upon his features he turned to face the novelist. Yuki clambered out of bed saying, "I'll be gone all day today. Don't get yourself in trouble."

"Don't worry Yuki. I've got my own plans today." Shuichi seethed, crossing his arms, defiantly adding; "And my plans don't involve an idiot who claims to be a sex-god!"

"It's not my fault I passed out! Anyone would have if they saw what I saw!" The poor novelist had a nightmare of a nosebleed after he came home to see kitty Shuichi between his legs. Opening up the closet doors Yuki proceeded to gather his clothing.

Selecting a pair of cotton briefs, Yuki stepped into one leg opening and then the other, bending over to pull them up his sinewy legs. Shuichi groaned at the sexy sight of his boyfriend's sleek and nicely tanned backside. Damn Yuki for looking so tasty! The pinkette shook his head, ridding his mind of his indecent thoughts he reminded himself; _But none of that! I need to focus on getting ready for school!_

_-----_

Shuichi stepped into a brightly lit classroom and stopped dead in his tracks. He glanced around the room in awe, taking in every detail that was his American Writing Styles class. Truth be told, Shuichi was extremely nervous. He wasn't very good with English and he didn't know much about writing, but he figured that since he was lovers with an amazing writer Yuki's skills had rubbed off on him.

Cautiously, he approached a padded swivel chair and sat down. There weren't many desks or chairs for the class. Shuichi had been told that only really, really, really smart people took Uesugi-sensei's class. _Uesugi, Uesugi. I wonder if Yuki's related to the teacher. _Wide eyes took in the students entering and Shuichi watched them in interest, surprised when the seat next to him was suddenly occupied. "Hi," the blond man smiled and dropped his bag on the desk. "I'm Toru."

"Hi, I'm Shindou." Grinning, he offered his hand and they clasped briefly before releasing. "Is this your first time taking a class with Uesugi-sensei?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to be good." Grabbing a notebook and a pen the boy flipped open to a clean page, tapping his pen lightly to the desk. "I'm here to further my writing style - among other things." He grinned at Shindou, and a slight dusting of blush marred his cheeks. "Why did you choose this class?"

"Oh that's easy. Because I wanna be perfect for Yu- I mean, I want to become better at writing too." Shuichi squirmed in his seat. _Gah! _He almost told his new classmate that Yuki was his lover! With the practiced smile Shuichi diverted away from his near-fatal mistake, "I heard Uesugi-sensei is really hard, and that he only teaches one class a semester."

"That's what I heard too, but when you plan to be the best, you get the best." Shifting he leaned forward, using the end of his pen to point at Shindou's hair. "Your hair, what shade of blue is that?"

"Oh, you like it? It was called 'Ocean', or at least that's what the bottle said." Perking the usually pink boy smiled. "What kind of things do you write?"

"Oh this and that." He seemed to pause for a moment, and then nodded to himself. "Romances and humor mostly; as long as it includes men and lots of steamy sex." Startled by the announcement Shuichi choked slightly, and despite himself smirked; "Sounds like my kind of story."

"Really?" Eager and overjoyed Toru uncapped his pen and began to scribble at his paper. Detaching the sheet he handed it over with a giggle. "Here's my number, we'll have to swap stories sometime." _Tohma?_ Blinking Shuichi took it, nodding with a smile, even as he eyed the other. _Blond hair, same eyes; __jiminy__-cricket, he's like a cuddly Tohma!_

The classroom seemed to fill up rather quickly. Shuichi wasn't surprised, he had been told that even though Uesugi-sensei's class fill up fast, people drop out like flies. A cold shudder ran down Shuichi's spine;_ Man! This guy must be some sort of hard-ass! _

_-----_

_Fuiji, Hamasaki,_ Yuki's eyes trailed over the list of his students, all given by last name only - which he never understood, but leave it to the education system, - as he made his way towards the classroom. The door was open, the chatter of students spilling out and he pushed his glasses up, took a deep breath, and crossed the threshold.

"In your seats." The command was issued without even looking up from his notes and the patter of feet let him know they had obeyed. Depositing his items on the desk he grabbed the marker, and wrote quickly; 'American Writing Styles' on the board before turning to his class. "This class will be taken seriously, you will be studious and do what you're told, or you will be removed - you're here to learn, not to screw around. Pretend you're old enough to behave, pay attention, and we'll get on just fine. Got it?" Cool eyes traveled across the students. His eyes crossed a boy with blue hair, and he felt a jerk in his gut, it took a moment for him to shake off the sudden surge of panic. _He looks like Shuichi, but no, he wouldn't be here. _

Yuki looked back over his list and indeed spotted the name Shindou. _That little fucking twerp! Oh shit! He better not say anything about us! _Clearing his throat, Yuki turned to look, or glare in this case, at the class. He called attendance as amber eyes danced over each student taking in face and attributing it to a name. Experience taught Yuki not to look nervous when he went over Shuichi's name; students had a nasty habit of smelling fear. He could not afford to look cowardly and have the class walk all over him. Biting back a primal growl, Yuki then proceeded with his introductory speech.

"As I stated before; this is American Writing Styles. I am your instructor, Uesugi Eiri. You may call me Uesugi-sensei. Again, this is a difficult class and a lot will be expected of you. If you cannot keep up or you cannot take this class seriously, than please grab your bag and leave." Shuichi and Toru looked about the room discreetly. Two students looked like they were about to wet themselves and another one was trying not to cry when Uesugi-sensei glared her way.

It may have been wrong, even a little perverse, but Shuichi was having _fun_. Biting back a snicker he watched the students cower, and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for staying calm under the glare - usually he was crying and begging forgiveness when Yuki reached that state. He was sure that part of his humor was from sheer disbelief, that somehow, despite it all, he and Yuki _would_ be spending more time together, albeit in a class room setting. _He never told me! Jerk. _Huffing he bowed his head, the small murmur of the class quieting down slowly.

"Talk about a hunk of man meat." Toru grinned and elbowed Shuichi, wiggling his eye brows. "I don't normally like them tall and blond, but he's got a nice ass."

Torn between defending what was his, and the truth of the statement, Shuichi bit his lip, face flushing. Toru's giggle and another prod with further eyebrow wiggling did him in and he smiled. "Hell yeah!" His agreement had echoed and the multitude of heads turned his way, and he sunk down into his seat as he met the glare of his lover/sensei.

"If you are quite finished, Toru-san, Shindou-san, I'd like to move on with today's lesson." Receiving a petrified nod from the two he returned to the white board, attacking it with his marker. _Why? What in the hell did I do to deserve this? This is a sick joke, a really sick joke that the universe has made me the butt of._ Karma, apparently, was a bitch.

Yuki wrote out the day's lesson. It was an easy one, the only easy one the class would get, briefly defining different analytical writing styles used in America. Silence pervaded the room and he gave an inward sigh, hand pausing on the white board.

"If I were you I would write down everything my sensei wrote on the board."

Suddenly the room was filled with sound as students rushed to grab a writing utensil and paper. He felt eyes trying to see around him as he wrote, and a few pair of eyes, he could tell, was staring at his ass. _Damn. _It seemed every semester there were a few students who checked him out. _Oh well. _As long as there were no disruptions he was fine with whatever the students stared at.

Shuichi knew he should have been taking notes - and he did, in a half-assed sort of way - but his eyes were glued to Yuki's ass. The tailored suit shaped his ass nicely, and he had to swipe a small dribble of drool. Yuki was so wearing a suit next time they had sex. A small shudder worked its way through him and he sighed, blinking lazily at the image before him. That man has the world's finest ass.

Several other eyes, he noticed, were on the ass that belonged to him, and he shot them a glare before drawing his eyes forward again. A sheet of folded paper was slipped on his desk and he looked around before flipping it open. _You're looking at his ass! Bad boy; pay attention! _Toru grinned at him and then turned his eyes to the board, pen skirting across the page as he copied the notes. _Oh Yuki. We're going to have fun tonight._ Shuichi dreamed before turning his attention back to learning.

Class finished an astonishing two hours later. Standing, Shuichi stretched lazily, hoping the movement pumped blood back into his legs. Several other students did the same before leaving the classroom. Some students even dared to check out Uesugi-sensei again. Shuichi had the sudden urge to pounce on his lover, but refrained when he saw the subtle death glare aimed his way. Not even he was able to withstand that. Moving quietly out of the classroom, he caught up with Toru and started to chatter aimlessly with his new friend.

-----

Shivering and shuddering in fear, Shuichi fidgeted on the couch waiting as patiently as he could for Yuki to stop pacing. Yuki had somehow returned home before him and looked about ready to kill the poor boy. Knowing when to obey, Shuichi waited for the lecture he knew was coming. _Damn! If he's going to kill me he might as well get it over with!_

"I'm not going to kill you." Yuki's velvet voice cut through Shuichi's thoughts and he covered his mouth in a failed attempt to keep his thoughts inside his head. _The idea is vaguely tempting, but no. _Sighing, Yuki made one more round before stopping, towering over his little lover. He meant to question him about why in the hell he'd signed up for a college course, and to figure out exactly how to deal with it, but when his lips opened his brain seemed to short-circuit.

"Why the hell is your hair blue?"

"Blue?" Shuichi squeaked, "Uh, it's blue 'cuz I don't wanna have people recognize me and I wanted to take a college course so that I would be smarter for you and if people recognize me then that means I can't take a college course and I really, really want to be smarter 'cuz Hiro-"

"Stop," a hand sealed over his mouth and he sighed, "Stop, I get the idea." _Why me, why?_ "Shuichi; you don't write. You're in a writing class." He wanted to be patient, he really did, but he knew his lover. Sooner or later, everything was going to blow up in their faces.

"I know! But I thought that since you're my boyfriend that your smartness would rub off on me and I'd be smarter and be able to pass the class and I really wanted to pass the class because I love you and I want to make my boyfriend proud." Tears formed in the corners of those purple eyes. Barely whispering Shuichi asked, "Are you still my boyfriend?"

It was stupid, really, but in an odd way Yuki thought it was -dare he say it - cute. Settling on the couch he pulled his lover to him, tucking his head under his chin. "Yes, idiot. It's stupid, but not nearly the stupidest thing you've done. Keep going to the class, if you think you can handle it."

"Really?" Sniffling, Shuichi snuggled closer to his boyfriend, maneuvering until he was comfortable. "You won't make me quit?"

"Not if you really want to stay." A thoughtless hand ran through the messy blue locks, Yuki drawn into his own thoughts. "I'm not going to be able to show any favor to you, and you'll have to do your work. I'm your teacher, despite what we are here."

Capturing the little chin, Yuki brought those tender lips to his own, his mouth insistent on ravishing the boy. A moan floated through the air and Yuki was lost in rapture. His hands gripped small hips and pressed the younger man against his groin. Apparently his little Shu-kun felt the same pleasure as he did, for straining against his pants was the evidence of his desire. _Oh Shuichi. My sweet Shuichi._

"Yuki. Oh Yuki." Shuichi groaned; laying his head back on the armrest as Yuki moved his kisses southward. "I know I'm not that smart, but I'll try Yuki."

"I know you will. Just don't piss me off and don't let anyone know we're together. Ok?" The words fluttered against Shuichi's flat tummy, tickling his soft, sensitive skin. He ran his fingers through the blond hair and angled his face so he could watch Yuki and that oh-so-talented mouth work its magic.

"I love you Yuki."

"I love you too, Shu-kun."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to **Riddiculusvampire, Chocowilliams, 5123, **and **UrbanExtacy **for their wonderful reviews! Smexy kisses sent your way!

Also, this story will be on hiatus for a little while as some things have come up. We'll do our best to post as soon as possible. Thank you for your kindness and support!

J.R. Wrights


	6. A Day Out With Deviousness

**DISCLAIMER:** We are poor. Dirt poor. So poor we could rival the pitiful state of the shanty towns of the Great Depression. The logical conclusion of the sad, sad fact is that we do not own Gravitation; Maki Murakami does.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Day Out With Deviousness**

----------

He was running late. Flinging clothes over his shoulder Shuichi rummaged through his drawers, and then headed for the closet. "Yuuuuki! Where is my shirt?!"

The blond peered around the doorway, ducking as a pair of leather pants sailed his way. Their bedroom was a mess, clothes strewn everywhere, the drawers left open with their remaining contents crumpled. _What the hell?! _"Which one?" He ducked a belt, feeling the wind from it as it barely missed his nose.

"The panda one - you know the little chubby one?" Emerging from the closet he huffed, hands on his hips, one sock clad foot tapping in irritation. "Have you seen it? I'm running late."

"Would it be the one that you had me get out this morning and put on the dresser?" A sardonic brow rose and he pointed to the neatly folded pale pink shirt, laid on the corner of their large dresser. A soft; "Oops." escaped his lover and he sighed, bending to pick up the strewn clothing. "Where are you going?"

"I've got a date," Slipping the shirt on he ran out, only stopping long enough to place a kiss on his suddenly stiff boyfriend's cheek. "I'll be back in time for dinner. Love you!"

Yuki stared after him, eyes wide as he seethed inside. The slamming of the front door let him know his lover had left, and suddenly he was in action; jogging to the foyer to slip on his shoes and grab his keys. Shuichi was still making his way down the building and he hurried to the garage to his car._ I'm going to kill him this time, I really am. No, no - not him, I'll kill who ever he's with, right after I break their legs...and acid, I'll need acid too._

Fifteen minutes later found Yuki parked a block away from a small cafe, which he was now traveling towards on foot. A flash of blond and blue hair caught his eye and as he cleared the crowd around a bakery, he caught sight of them; Toru and Shuichi. They were sitting nearly side by side, speaking in whispers. A laugh from Toru had him seething, and the blush and small grin from Shuichi had him seeing red. _I'm going to kill that boy. Just a friend my ass!_

Moving away from the two Yuki had a seat at a far table, grabbing a newspaper on the way, and getting comfortable he opened the paper, sun glasses on as he pretended to read it, though his eyes were all for the blue-headed brat who was enjoying a plate of pastries and a milkshake with Toru. _I'll skin him first, then dip him in salt. After that I'll put his dick in acid. The rest of him I'll just flay slowly, before lighting aflame._

"So, Shindou-kun," Toru leaned over, wrapping an arm about his friend. "You were late - what happened? Did you get chained to the bed?"

"You wish it was your bed." Pushing at the other he grinned, and made a kissy face.

"Well, yeah, but it's hard to get you there when your eyes are glued to Uesugi-sensei's ass." He gave a dramatic sigh and fell against Shuichi's shoulder. "Alas, my love is not returned."

_Fuck the salt, _Yuki decided, growling loud enough to startle his waitress. _I'm going to hook him up to a car battery by his balls. _He was touching his Shuichi - whom he didn't share! - and Shuichi wasn't pushing him off!

"Please, you know you'd be my bitch." Enjoying a sip of his milkshake he poked Toru's nose, grinning around his straw. "So, what was it you wanted to show me?"

A feral grin traced its way across Toru's lips and he produced a notebook from his bag. "Oh but baby, you know I'd like it." Opening the notebook he sat it between them with a flourish. "That, my dear, is the reason you're here."

Shuichi knew it was impolite to drool, but, well, sometimes things just happen. The words grabbed him, pulled him in, and he was held a willing prisoner of their might. He'd told Toru how much of a Final Fantasy fan he was, Cloud and Sephiroth being his favorite pairing at that, and he'd wondered what the sly grin when he said it had meant; now he knew. Fanfiction. Wonderful, beautiful, hot man sex, and big sword filled fanfiction.

A napkin dabbed at his lips and Shuichi was pulled back to awareness, glazed eyes blinking several times to clear the fog in his mind. Flushing, horrified, he swiped the drool away with a napkin and stared at Toru. "You wrote that?"

_The fuck? _His lover was drooling, the other man was smirking and talking - why did he call Shuichi 'baby'?! - and Yuki had seen enough. Putting his payment on the table he stalked off, digging out his cell phone as he made his way back to the car. Trembling fingers pushed the keys, and he fished out a cigarette as he put the phone to his ear, listening to the ring.

"Dude, Toru, this is fucking sexy." They were giggling like school girls, hunched over the writing, as Toru pointed out several key moments, and the ringing of the cell phone went unheard. It was only as it cut out and rang for a second time, that Shuichi heard it and fumbled for it in his messenger bag. **'I am the candy man, coming from bounty land. I am the candy man...' **Eyes widening at the callers ring tone he flipped it open, shushing a snickering Toru. "Hey, whats up?"

"Hey, what're you doing Shu-chan?" Biting back a scathing remark Yuki leaned against the car, working on his second cigarette.

"Oh, just," faltering Shuichi shushed Toru who was making a low moan, wiggling in the seat. "Just hanging out with my friend Toru. Why, whats up?"

He was going to regret this later, he was sure, but he forged on. "I was going to stop at the cafe, the one with that cheesecake you like, and have lunch; you want to meet me there?"

"Um, that may not be a good idea. I'm already having lunch, actually, with Toru. We're at that cafe, actually." How the hell did one have a conversation while keeping it half hidden from the person sitting next to them? A halting conversation didn't make for a good one, considering Toru's questioning look.

"Oh? Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Clicking the phone off he barely resisted the urge to throw it, and with a last puff of his cigarette he stormed off, back towards the cafe. _Brat just blows me off for that little geek. He's scrawny, and his hair is stupid, and he looks like Tohma. Creepy._

"Was that your boyfriend?" Crowding Shuichi, Toru tried to snatch the phone but the other hid it away in his bag, pouting. "I'm full, how about you?"

"Yeah," Standing Shuichi left his portion of the bill and tip and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Want to go shopping? I want some new hair dye!" Exiting the cafe, Shuichi was wide eyed, looking over his shoulder, and when he turned he bumped into a hard chest and only the strong hands kept him upright.

Whimpering he looked up, coming face to face with his lover. _Aw hell._ "Ah, I'm sorry, Uesugi-sensei!" He jumped away like he'd been burned, and in turn ended up in Toru's arms as he nearly toppled again.

_Break his hands. Every finger - bastard will never write again. _Offering what he knew was a strained smile- more like a baring of teeth- he nodded. "Of course, my apologies. How are you, Shindou-san," dark eyes fixed on Toru, who had a hand wrapped around Shuichi's arm, "and you, _Toru-san_?"

"We're fine, thank you, Uesugi-sensei. We're having a nice afternoon out." Grinning Toru wrapped an arm around Shuichi's waist, bumping their hips together when the boy let out a squeak. "If you'll excuse us, we have some shopping to do. We'll see you tomorrow in class Uesugi-sensei; have a nice day." With a smile and wave Toru drug a distressed Shuichi off, not even noticing the eyes following their every move.

_If he doesn't kill me, I'm not going to have an ass left._ Shuichi resigned himself to his fate, knowing that acceptance was half the battle. Yuki always took him ruthlessly whenever someone else showed interest in him, but this, this was going to break him he was sure. "Toru, what the hell man?"

"What? It's just Uesugi-sensei. I'm sure he'll think its funny." Rolling his eyes he drug Shuichi to a store a few blocks away, arm wrapped around him the entire time. "Lets get your hair dye, and if we have time, I wanted to go to the mall. As long as I don't play with you in front of your boyfriend - who you still haven't told me about, mind you - you've got no reason to worry. Oh, lets go clothes shopping!"

They had been to six stores, and Toru realized that Shindou-kun was a bit odd. At random times during their trip he'd gasp, go pale, and then pounce him and pull him out of the store, claiming another place he'd want to go. They'd gotten a little something from each store, and they each had a handful of bags. Now, looking over what they'd both giggled and termed 'fuck me boots' Toru watched Shindou select a pair to try on.

"You know, Uesugi-sensei really is hot." Giving an all suffering sigh, he watched his friend lace the boots up and then totter for a moment before giving a grin and a catwalk strut. "I'd love to pin him to that desk of his, strip him naked, and write a story on him - of course I'd be using my lips instead of a pen, but man, the story that would be!"

He laughed as Shuichi choked and grasped the display rack for support, eyes gleaming. "Toru-kun, you're a pervert. I love it."

"Oh I know you do." A sultry wink had them laughing and then Toru handed Shuichi another pair of boots - these with higher heels - to try. "You'd be welcome to video it. It would be too much of an opportunity to pass up; especially considering the way I want to suck him off. Did you know that with enough practice, you can," He went on in detail to describe a trick he'd found for giving 'the ultimate' blow job, and Shuichi listened, fascinated - and taking mental notes.

Yuki had followed them from store to store, growing increasingly frustrated with the disappearing act his lover pulled whenever he caught sight of him. Now, he was reduced to lurking like a stalker one isle over, peering at them from between the shoe boxes. His eyes glazed for a moment and his cock twitched, as he watched Shuichi's little modeling act with the boots and was caught off guard when Toru-san made the announcement of his apparent 'hotness'. The following dream of doing him had his ears burning and his cheeks flushed, and he reminded himself to assign the boy extra homework if he ever missed a class._ Trying to seduce my Shu-chan wasn't enough? Probably has a dick to small to please Shu-chan and no one sucks me 'cept my boyfriend! _

No, extra homework wouldn't be good enough for him. He could have a hundred page essay; he'd have no time to hang all over Shuichi then. That would show the little fucker.

"Toru-kun, how the hell can a tongue twist like that?" Shaking his head, Shuichi snickered at the reply, "Head, give lots of head and use your tongue." and slipped the boots off. "Which pair?"

"The first ones. They made your legs look like sex in heels." Items chosen they made their purchases, and headed off to the food court for ice cream. "You've been holding out on me. I thought you were innocent."

Wide-eyed Shuichi turned to him, waiting for their turn to order. "I never said I was." He grinned and shook his booty at the other, giving a girlish shriek when a hand connected with it. "Toru-kuuun!"

"You tempted me." He rubbed it in apology and was swatted away by a pouting Shuichi. "Your ass is so cute, it's no wonder your boyfriend was calling to check up on you." The reminder set off the warning bells, his mind echoing with them as they wailed at full scale, and he darted his gaze about, looking for the blond writer. Speaking of the devil, he was making his way through the crowd with murder in his eyes, teeth bared in a snarl.

_Shit, shit, shit! _He dug in his bag and waved his cell slightly, before flipping it open and hitting the speed dial. _I'm gonna die! Toru-kun is gonna die! _

**'You walk on like a woman in suffering..' **Stopping Yuki snatched his phone out, hissing into the speaker, "Go home, or so help me god I won't be held accountable for what I do to that bastard."

Eyes narrowed Shuichi gave his order and excused himself from Toru for a moment. "I'm having ice cream then heading home. I'll meet you there."

Seeing the other boy lingering around Shuichi he scoffed, "Fuck no. Get rid of him. I'm going to get the car, be ready to go when I call." Hanging up he stalked off, ignoring the cry of outrage from the general direction of his boyfriend.

"Jerk!" Stuffing his phone in his pocket he took his ice cream from Toru, and nursed the sugary treat. "I'm going to have to go after this, Toru-kun."

"Aw, is your boyfriend being an ass?" His friend sniffled and nodded, licking at his treat. "Alright, lets have our ice cream and we'll get going. I've got a paper to finish for another class, so its fine." He waved off the interruption of their day, but really, he had wanted to hang out more. _All the __cute ones are already taken and the hot ones are either straight or taken too._

Ten minutes later their treats were gone and Toru had headed for the bus station, while Shuichi waited outside the mall, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping. _Oh, the nerve of him!_

Answering his phone on the first ring he sighed; "I'm ready, meet me at the entrance." No sooner had the words left his lips than the sleek car pulled up and he deposited his things in the back before sliding into the front. He ignored his boyfriend and buckled up, arms crossing again as he looked out the window. _I even bought those boots, and that cute little skirt, too. _

The car ride was silent, neither really making an attempt to speak; Yuki too pissed and Shuichi to upset to try. They stopped and got dinner, carryout Italian, and unloaded the car once home quietly. It was only as Shuichi put his things away, and then sat down to the now plated dinner with Yuki, that the room exploded into noise.

"What the hell was that?! You went on a fucking date!"

"He's my friend; you should trust me!"

"Yeah, apparently _boyfriend_."

"He is not and you know it. It was a lunch between friends and we went shopping. You should know since you followed us!"

"He was pawing you!"

"It was innocent, he's always like that."

"He smacked your ass."

"He also has a fantasy about strapping you to the desk and sucking you off; whats your point?" Yuki blanched, trying to banish the mental image. "So I heard."

"It was funny." He snickered, and it turned to a full laugh at the scowl he received. "It was!"

"It strikes me as funny that you didn't mind him wanting to strap your lover down."

"Oh for fucks sake Yuki," Standing he abandoned his dinner, frustrated tears blurring his vision. "That should tell you that he's really just playing. I love you and not him and you're being an ass. You can sleep on the couch tonight." Fleeing the room he made for the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him before burrowing into the bed. _Why is he always like that? Stupid, stupid Yuki! _Sputtering Yuki followed his lover, jiggling the door handle. "Shuichi! Let me in! Shu-chan, I know you can hear me!"

"Go 'way! You're being mean and I didn't do anything!"

"He was pawing you - pawing like you were free candy!"

"I told him I have a boyfriend." Anger brought him out of the bed and to the door, and he jerked it open, frowning as Yuki nearly tumbled into the room. "He knows that I'm in a committed relationship and loyal to my boyfriend. I told him I love my boyfriend, and that we live together, and that he's the most important thing in my life. You," he poked his lover in the chest, vexed beyond all reasoning, "are my boyfriend and the fact that I was up front and honest with you- always have been- and that I told him should be enough for you. Jerk!"

They stood glaring at each other for a moment, anger making them stiff, and suddenly as if pushed they were clinging to each other, mouths meeting; lips, tongue and teeth melding and clashing.

Hands grabbed Shuichi up and he wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, legs locking about his waist. "You're mine," It was a joint admission and Yuki tumbled to the bed with his lover, the smaller man pinned beneath him. Nimble hands help clothing be shed, fumbled with belts and buttons, but soon enough they were bared, skin to skin. Freeing his lips with a gasp Yuki trailed rough kisses down his lover's neck, teeth nibbling, tongue soothing soon after.

"Fuck, Shu," moving back he ran his hands over his lover, one tracing the slender throat as another skimmed his shaking thigh. "You don't even know what you do to me, do you?"

"Yuki," His name was a whine and Shuichi arched into the touches, and with a wicked smile snatched the hand at his throat, plump lips parting to draw a long digit into the confines of his mouth. His tongue twirled about the slender length, curling and stroking as he sucked, and a thrill chased down his spine as his lover shuddered visibly, eyes going dark.

"You're mine." Yuki lunged at him, and the boy laughed, and it turned into a choked moan, his eyes wide as he realized exactly what he'd brought on himself. His ass was going to hurt tomorrow, but at least they'd have made up. Ah, the things he did for love.

* * *

Author's Note: We've come back! Hurrah! We appreciate your kindness and support and we hope that we continue to make you laugh in the future. Thank you to:

**UrbanExtacy: **Yuki's ass is very nice isn't it? I don't think Yuki was expecting Shuichi to be in his class. ^_^

**chocowilliams: **I hope Toru doesn't cause problems either. Still, somehow things...happen. o_0

**riddiculusvampire**: Gee, Yuki should have learned about Karma a looong time agooo. Oh well, can't feel sorry for him now! The trouble Shuichi could cause for Yuki. Maybe we should feel sorry for Yuki.

**SadandLonelyOne:** Yuki and Shuichi are verrry sexy!


	7. Loving Deviousness

**DISCLAIMER:** We are poor. Dirt poor. So poor we could rival the pitiful state of the shanty towns of the Great Depression. The logical conclusion of the sad, sad fact is that we do not own Gravitation; Maki Murakami does.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **Loving Deviousness

----------

Usami Akihiko was a great friend. Always had been a great friend and was the arrogant ass that pointed out that Uesugi Eiri was a happy gay man and very much in love with one Shindou Shuichi of Bad Luck. So when Eiri told Akihiko about one very lewd fantasy about skirts and sexy boys cross dressing, Akihiko promptly started laughing out loud.

"What's so fucking funny?! You're a goddamn BL writer, you shouldn't think this is funny!" Akihiko ignored Eiri's little cry of outrage and continued laughing. Slapping a hand on the table, Akihiko controlled himself and settled for snorting derisively.

"Isn't it obvious Eiri?" A blank look from one romance author. "You're head over heels in love with the boy! You might as well ask him to marry you. You can't seem to think of anyone except him and you're getting jealous of another boy hanging around. Seriously, you would be jealous if Mika spent too much time with your little lover."

Eiri huffed and crossed his arms like a petulant child. "Would not! Am not!" He grumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, he knew he was only trying to convince himself and not his best friend. "Damn BL, smut, writing, bastard." Purple eyes gazed back at him as Akihiko had finally calmed down and was now thoroughly enjoying Eiri's antics.

"Y'know Eiri." Finally giving up his little tirade, the blond looked up his amber eyes proving he was never angry to begin with. "I feel the same way about my Misaki as you do about your Shuichi. I think it's about time you admit it to yourself and to Shuichi. It has been three years since you and he started out. I'm sure he's only doing this so he could find a more permanent place in your life. He probably wants to be worthy of your attention and is doing the only thing he can think of to do that."

Eiri's heart kicked up a notch, he hated being told that Shuichi was only trying for him. He hated that Shuichi was even trying to begin with. A soft, frustrated sigh escaped the blond and he studied his friend. The Usami family and the Uesugi family were very close and when Akihiko came back from England he and Eiri became fast friends; always running away and sharing their writing together. When Eiri came back from New York, Akihiko was the only other person who knew what had happened and they continued their friendship as if nothing changed. Akihiko was a good man. A confident man, and a very good friend.

"You're right Akihiko. Yet I don't believe that Shuichi realizes that he's more worthy of me than I am of him. If that makes any sense." The brunette merely nodded. "I love Shu. I'd do anything for him. Buddha damn me to hell, but I would kill for my Shuichi. The little brat is perfect just because he's him. And...and you're right. I need to tell him that."

"Then hop to it man." Pushing his friend from the table they paid and left, separating with a soft goodbye. "Don't forget to sex it up when you're done!" Akihiko called over his shoulder, laughing as his friend flipped him off.

A wry grin traced Yuki's lips and he headed home, heart thudding an unsteady tempo in his chest as he pulled into his parking spot. He sat in the car for a moment, hands clenched on the wheel as though he were a drowning man and it his deflating flotation device. _I can do this. It's not a big deal; we've been together for years. They're just words._

Yet his hands trembled and it took a force of will to remove them from the wheel, and his fingers fumbled with the door handle. Disgusted with himself he slammed the door and marched towards the lift to his - their - apartment. His stride was fluid, face shut down, but on the inside he was trembling and tumbling over his own feet. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

The apartment was quiet, save for a gentle hum drifting from the kitchen. He shed his shoes and coat, tossing his wallet, keys, and sunglasses on the side table before sock clad feet brought him to the kitchen. Shuichi was at the stove, hips wiggling back and forth as he stirred something bubbling in the pot on the stove. Choking a bit and swallowing the lump of congealed fear in his throat, he drew closer.

The smell hit him like a wall and he sputtered, glaring at his lover as he squeaked and turned. "What the fuck is that?!"

Violet eyes turned misty and grew wide, pink lips turning down in a sad frown. "I wanted to surprise you. It's miso soup - my mom's recipe." So much for that 'I love you' confession he'd been planning. Fingers pinched his nose and he backed out of the kitchen, mentally kicking himself. "I'm going to go change; go ahead and finish up." Fleeing he made for the bathroom, his stomach rolling. _Good job asshole, next lets rip his favorite plushie apart. It would work about as well._

When he ventured into the living room only moments later, a sniffling Shuichi was already there, staring listlessly at the ceiling. Their eyes met for a moment, and then parted, and Yuki claimed the armchair with a sigh. Tension, hurt feelings; oh yeah, this was romance for you.

"Shouldn't you check the soup?" It wouldn't be ready for a few hours, he knew, but he'd eat it, even if he had to risk organ failure from the backlash. _Maybe if I help him cook?_

"No," the singer sighed and curled up on his side, face pressed into the couch and back to his lover. "Got rid of it. We'll have take out later."

_Awkward silence._ Head flopping back Yuki marveled at how his thoughts - despite being a creative writer - were rather random, and boring, at best. A few more moments ticked by, neither speaking, and finally he shot up, heading for the DVD stand. "Lets watch a movie!"

"That's fine," He skimmed through his collection and finding nothing hesitated, and plunging into the back of the cabinet brought out Shuichi's collection of Disney movies. Why the boy wanted the things, he would never understand. "Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast," he read off another half dozen titles, before looking up, "You're choice." Bouncing up the boy grinned, earlier upset forgotten.

"The Little Mermaid!" He sung out, scampering around the room to gather the pillows and a blanket, depositing them before the television to make a 'nest'. Yuki cursed himself as he watched, and with the look of one facing execution, placed the DVD into the player.

It was only a half hour later, as yet another song split his eardrums, that he found himself cuddling his Shu-kun close as the singer watched the screen with rapt attention. Yuki ran a soothing hand down his back when Ariel's father destroyed her treasures; his own little ones eyes filled with tears. His lap was overtaken by Shuichi as the boy hissed at the screen, clinging to him as Ursula made her appearance, and he pondered suicide as she began to sing. His lap vibrated with a giggling lover as Sebastian scurried about, dodging knives - was that even appropriate for a kids film? - and he tolerated the sighs and dreamy look flashed his way when the young singer sang along lightly with "Kiss the Girl". As they watched the demise of Ursula, the sea-witch, Shuichi turned bright eyes his way. "If I were a mermaid, would you kill an evil sea-witch to be with me?"

Stunned for a moment at the sheer stupidity of the question he made to reply with a scathing word, but caught himself. Swallowing the acidic taunt that had nearly fled his lips he kissed his little lovers brow and pulled him close. Dark eyes watched the final scene of death and he replied with quiet seriousness, "I'll kill anyone you ask me to."

Not even batting an eye at the hidden meaning, and most likely unaware of it, Shuichi beamed, pushing his lover down beneath him with a giggle. "You're so wonderful!" A sound kiss took his lips and then his Shu-chan left him, dreamy eyes fixated on the ending scene.

Deep into the night Yuki lay on the bed with a sweet little singer draped over him. After watching the movie they called for take out, and had an in-depth conversation about Toru. Shuichi adamantly defended his friend and explained that Toru wrote yaoi smut fanfiction.

Yuki groaned as he realized what Shuichi's favorite fanfic pairing was, Sephiroth and Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII. Apparently, Toru was really good and sex scenes and Sephy was even hotter on paper than in the game/movie. When their little conversation ended, Yuki wasn't so jealous of Toru, even though he still didn't like Shuichi spending so much time with Toru. Anyways, what the hell happened to hanging out with Hiro all the time? He made a mental note to ask Shuichi in the morning.

-------------

Yuki was feeling very loving and sweet the next day. He even offered to give Shuichi a ride to school. As long as Shuichi made sure that he stayed away from Yuki and made sure no one saw him exiting Yuki's car. _Bastard. _

Smiling jubilantly, if rather aggravated, Shuichi bounced around in his seat talking to Yuki about the class and about the homework and how he was having a difficult time understanding MLA format. The boy even talked about how sexy his sensei was. It started to creep Yuki out when Shuichi spoke about him in third person and forgot that he was the teacher. _Weird ass twerp._

Finally, Yuki found a parking spot as close to the building as possible. Flicking the butt of his cigarette out the window he rolled up the tinted black windows and sat back in his seat, collecting himself. Shuichi scrambled for his bag, but before he could flee from the car and meet Toru before class a hand clamped over his slender forearm.

"Yuki?" Shuichi glanced back with his big violet eyes. He moved back into his seat and shut the door. "What's wrong Yuki?"

"Blow me." A feral grin spread across pale lips and amber eyes hazed over in lust. A large finger traced a plump bottom lip and Shuichi moaned into the touch.

"Mmm, but Yuki..." Shuichi tried to complain, yet the touch of those slender fingers over his lips made his head feel fuzzy and his pants tighten. "Class Yuki. I, oohh, I can't."

"Class doesn't start for another forty-five minutes. You can blow me and then go meet your smut writing friend." With his free hand, Yuki unzipped his pants and pulled his erection free. The force of attraction drew Shuichi closer to the monster sized cock.

"If- if that's what you want Yuki." A pink tongue sampled the length while Yuki surrendered his sanity to the mouth around him.

-----

"Shindou-kun? Y'know, you smell suspiciously like cum." Toru gave Shuichi a once over and eyed him carefully. The blue-haired boy giggled and flustered around a bit before replying.

"Um, really? Well I had to go take care of business in the, uh, bathroom." _Or I was in the parking lot giving Yuki a blow job. Either way, I'm probably gonna smell like cum._

"You were thinking about Uesugi-sensei, weren't you?" Toru crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Oh yes." _I always think of Uesugi-sensei. Especially when it has to do with sex. "_He does have a nice ass, huh?" Toru had the grace to blush.

"Of course Uesugi-sensei has a nice ass. And I'm willing to bet five thousand yen he's gotta big dick too!"

Shuichi and Toru giggled while lewdly describing their favorite parts of Uesugi-sensei. Neither of the two students could know that Uesugi-sensei himself was standing at the end of the hall, ears tinged red after what he had just heard.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh! Next chapter we finally get to the plot! Hooray! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with us thus far. Whether you have reviewed/fav'ed/alerts us or not, we thank you for the support you have given us!

**Chocowilliams:** Eiri is adorable when he's all huffy and jealous!

**Lena:** Glad you liked it!

**Secret hidden within me:** Class time with those two is surely a riot! Glad you're enjoying the story!


	8. Contemplating Deviousness

**DISCLAIMER:** We are poor. Dirt poor. So poor we could rival the pitiful state of the shanty towns of the Great Depression. The logical conclusion of the sad, sad fact is that we do not own Gravitation; Maki Murakami does.

**Chapter Eight: **Contemplating Deviousness

----------

_What the fuck? _Yuki sat at his desk watching the stragglers make it to their seats before class started, yet, that wasn't what caught his attention. He saw something underneath Shuichi's pant leg. Where those high heels? What the fuck was he doing wearing heels? Yuki lost in his train of thought stared dumbly at the desk, then was cruelly jolted out of his reverie when his watch alarm went off.

"Alright class," Yuki stood, marker in hand, and turned to the white board. "Today we're gonna go over..."

Each student diligently listened to the lecture, taking notes and doing their best to keep up. All except one, that is. Shuichi glanced over the paper and back up to the white board, pretending to concentrate on the lecture. Skimming the lines and then reading it again, and again, and dare I say, again?

His cherubic face blushed and his brows started to recede into his hair line. The red tinge that adorned his cheeks progressively turned darker and darker. Suddenly, as if a geyser burst, he cried out, "NO! You can not make Sephy like WATERSPORTS!"

Toru raised a brow, turning slightly in his seat. "Why not? It's totally his style." Pushing his glasses up with a finger he grinned, "Besides, there are worse things you know. I could," His words stuttered to a stop and wide eyes turned up to the man looming over them.

"You could, go to hell - or at least pretend to listen to the lecture." Scowling Yuki turned on his heel, making his way back to the board. _He's paying more attention to that boy than he is me._ Huffing he picked up the marker, and furiously began writing out the homework for the day. _Besides, what the hell is wrong with watersports?_

"Toru-san, Shindou-san." The boys looked up at Uesugi-sensei nervous at why the man was addressing their names to the class. Uesugi-sensei strained a plesant smile causing a few students to quiver in fear. The next words were he spoke dripped of sarcastic sweetness and Shuichi and Toru sank into their chairs, hoping to disappear from the scary man before them. "Since you were not enjoying the lecture I hope that the next hour of classroom study time pleases you. Let's begin."

-----

"I'm telling you, Natsumi, he's totally into me." A girl two rows from Shuichi giggled, a hand pushing a stray lock of her twisted up-do style from her face. "Bad Luck's very own Shuichi-kun!" Meio batted her lashes and smiled rather smugly. Natsumi rolled her eyes, she still had no idea why she hung out with Meio, she was such a liar. "Well you haven't heard about it because he wants to keep me a secret from Yuki Eiri. Yuki doesn't like the idea of Shuichi and me being together, 'cuz, well you know."

Neither girl knew that THE Shindou Shuichi and THE Yuki Eiri were in that very class rolling their eyes at her. However, Yuki wasn't taking it the way Shuichi was. While Shuichi was laughing behind his hand, Yuki was thinking it could be a real possibility that Shu-kun was going to leave his fairy days behind him.

"From what I've seen Shuichi-kun is really into Yuki Eiri. I mean, after all, he is really hot, and a novelist. What kind of person would pass up someone like that, for a college student, hm?" Natsumi grinned, and leaned back, victory apparently hers as Meio sputtered.

"He's not that good!" Furious and face flaming she shrieked, jumping up with her hands on her hips. "His stories are generic and cliche, and not to mention his characters are flimsy at best." She sniffed, crossing her arms over her breasts. "I am a better writer than he is."

_Fifty page report for her. _Furious at the gall of the little wanna be girl Yuki drummed his fingers on his desk, wondering if he could kill a character, made in her image, brutally in his next novel. Would serve her right, he huffed, wishing that the clock would end class time already. A quick look confirmed it had moved a whole minute since her tirade. Three minutes to go.

_Oh hell no, that bitch did not just diss my Yuki! _"You wouldn't know what writing was if it bit you on the ass." Leaping from his seat, Shuichi nearly knocked his desk over, startling a yelp out of Toru who'd been watching the exchange between the girls with a curled lip. "Yuki Eiri is the best!"

"Well, I never!" Affronted she whirled on him, dyed blond hair with its pink streaks bouncing. "He is not. He's mediocre at best. Besides," she sat on her desk, and her short skirt bunched around her thighs as she crossed her legs, "What do you know hm? I've heard Shuichi-kin of Bad Luck say so himself!"

"Shuichi said no such thing you bitch!" A screeching lead singer of Bad Luck claimed. "Yuki Eiri is wonderful! He's awesome! He's the sexist beast alive and no one not even Shuichi would give that gorgeous hunk of man meat up for anything! Yuki Eiri is a god!" Chest heaving, fists pumped and ready to fight, Shuichi stared down his now sworn enemy. "So take that BITCH!"

Everyone stared at Shuichi. Some were amused, others terrified, and still some, like Yuki Eiri himself, were secretly proud of the outburst. A soft, timid voice gently tried to cut through the morbidly quiet classroom.

"Um, Uesugi-sensei is Yuki Eiri."

Meio's outraged face cracked as her eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw dropped to the ground. Suddenly, as if powered by the Duracell Bunny, Meio's neck started to twist from side to side rapidly. Natsumi watched in horror as the girl next to her was about to decapitate herself from her wildly swinging head shake. It seemed nothing could stop this grotesque and disturbing scene.

Shuichi smiled, a wide evil grin, as he witnessed the to-be death of his enemy. Toru, shuddered in disgust, how anyone could move their head like that was nasty. Several students turned their attention to the quiet girl in the back of the class, and she raised her book as if to defend herself. There on the back was none other than a picture of Yuki Eiri - Uesugi-sensei! - starring out at them. Flushing she answered the unspoken question of those around her. "I'm taking this class because I think he's the best, and I want to learn from him."

_She's only slightly stalker-ish_, Yuki mused. Sure this was going to haunt him later, he jabbed a finger in her direction. "Hanasaki, at my desk now, please. Bring your book."

Squeaking in terror she bolted to the desk, glasses nearly sliding off her nose. "Yes, Uesugi-sensei?"_ Please don't let him kick me out of the class. Please, please, please!_

He reached a hand out, and she handed over her copy of his book, nearly in tears as she watched him study it for a moment. _He's going to take my book?!_

Flipping open the cover he snatched a pen and it skittered across the page, and with a flourish he finished and attached his signature. Done now he returned her book, giving as much of a smile as he could muster on short notice. "I'm glad you like it. Return to your seat, please."

Clutching the book like a life line she bowed, offering thanks, and nearly skipped back to her desk. _HE SIGNED IT!!! _She collapsed into her seat, still holding it tight, as the bell rang for class.

The general student body was murmuring, snickering as Meio went several shades of red, finally having stopped her freakish head-shake to watch the exchange between student and teacher - author and fan - and she fell into her seat, glowering. Speech seemed beyond her, and she glared down at the teacher who was busy writing more homework on the white board.

"Ha-ha!" Pointing at her Shuichi returned to his seat, giggling madly with Toru who was mimicking the girl's crushed face as her dreams had apparently shattered. Yuki, he had decided, was so getting laid; how couldn't he after he was so cute being nice and giving that girl an autograph? It was just icing on the cake for him that it rubbed the salt in the wound for that stupid bimbo.

He liked his author-lover, and his dick, thank you very much!

-----

Yuki settled in his chair in front of his favorite laptop. Interlacing his fingers he raised his arms above his head and stretched away the tiredness of the day. Unlocking one of his file drawers, he picked up a thumb drive and popped it into a free USB port. He opened up his latest story and began work on the next chapter.

Work was going very well, Yuki actually enjoyed being a college professor. The job allowed him to make extra money and further his career and credentials of being a professional writer. What was not going well was his current relationship with a blue-haired brat.

He felt as if his kitten's latest devious plan was taking the boy away from him. Sure it was important for Shuichi to have friends outside of work. It was also important for the boy to learn something. Yet, he hadn't counted on Shuichi to love college so much that he wouldn't want to spend as much time as he normally would with his beloved Yuki.

Long fingers typed out the story before him. It wasn't one of his famous romance stories, it was a science-fiction novel that he would be publishing under a long-established pen name. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Yuki Eiri wrote more than just romance. He paused in thought, trying to work out how Rosemary would fight the goblin Forou with her Post of Many Eyes.

Yuki couldn't compare himself or his predicament with the story he wrote. There was no way in hell he could relate to an herb who magically became human and won the Post of Many Eyes to fight the evil goblins for the lost books of The Library of Nemoses. Anyone who could relate to that, he believed, needed lots and lots of psychotherapy.

No, it was just his Shu-chan was growing up- without him. Shuichi was still the sweet, bouncy, amazingly determined personality that he had always been. Yet, instead of being a boy; Shuichi was now a young man. The process was normal and Yuki had figured it was bound to happen sooner or later. He just hadn't counted on feeling so...excluded.

Several long hours later, Yuki stood up to grab a cup of coffee from the kitchen. On his way back to his office, he noticed little boy blue typing away on his laptop. Inwardly, Yuki grinned with delight as he watched Shuichi giggle and grin while hen-pecking away at the sleek white keys.

"Shu," Leaning against the bedroom door frame, the novelist gently called to his lover; "What you doin'?"

Shuichi glanced up, smiling brightly he enthusiastically replied; "I'm talking to Toru on IM!" All the blood drained from Yuki's face and the instinct to kill immediately appeared. Shu-kun never smiled that widely for anyone except him! Dammit! Growling and huffing, the man stalked back to his office and slammed the door.

Three hours later, Shuichi was _still_ chatting with Toru. Quite honestly it was pissing the hell out of Yuki. How dare some creepy Tohma look-a-like take his brat away from him! Suddenly, he jumped out of his office chair with a brilliant plan.

Stomping off into the bedroom he found his quarry sitting on the floor in front of the bed. With the grace an finesse of a horn dog, he threw the laptop aside and tossed Shuichi on the bed making that tantalizing bubble butt stare up at him. Before the boy could turn around and face his sexual assaulter Yuki placed two large hands on that soft, pliant tush and squeezed. Squeezed very hard.

"Yuuuuki! That hurts!" The little one whined even as he wiggled and jiggled for more attention from his boyfriend.

Yet, much to the kitten's disappointment the hands disappeared just as quickly as they had groped and Yuki stomped back off to his office. Laying on the bed dumbfounded, Shuichi pondered how it was that Toru groped him in chat speak and then Yuki groped him in real life. There must have been some sort of Grope Alert set off. _Strange._

Settling back in his chair, Yuki breathed something of a sigh of relief. Maybe Toru was taking up a lot of Shuichi's time, but that sweet body still belonged to him. Though, Yuki knew deep down inside he wanted more than to be the one to make the pop star moan. Shuichi had definetly proven that he was a bright little thing worthy of hell of a lot more attention than Yuki was currently giving. The cogs and wheels started to turn as Yuki began to think of a plan to prove to his boyfriend that he could be more than just a bed buddy. _If I started treating Shu-koi as an equal, would he go back to loving only me?_

----------

**Author's Note: OH MY GOSH! WE (or more likely Ryo) is very sorry! We (Ryo) forgot to post this chapter and then this and that happened and we (Ryo) forgot words (would take to long to explain O_o) and... yeah. So *bows before readers humbled and VERY regretful* we (Ryo is) are sorry! (Ryo bets that Jade-chan totally forgot about the story.. *goes off to remind Jade-y-chan in case she really did forget*) Thank you to all who reviewed! **

**... and yes, this chapter is mostly filler, stay tuned for the next chapter because it's really super duper funny! Uh, yeah we wrote it and forgot about it. Hehehe... *wanders off*  
**


	9. Combating Deviousness

**DISCLAIMER: **We are poor. Dirt poor. So poor we could rival the pitiful state of the shanty towns of the Great Depression. The logical conclusion of the sad, sad, fact is that we do **NOT** own Gravitation; Maki Murakami does.

We also do **NOT** own the following songs: Insensitive; by Jann Arden, Behind These Hazel Eyes; by Kelly Clarkson, Everything You Want; by Vertical Horizon, No Ordinary Love; by Sade.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **Combating Deviousness

Shuichi peered around the corner, and seeing that the hallway was clear he sprinted for the third door to the left, sending a silent prayer that the door would be unlocked. The knob twisted and allowed him entrance and he took a moment to do a victory jig before throwing himself at his lover's desk. _Cell phone, cell phone, cell phone....._

Opening the drawers he dug through them carefully, huffing as hunted. Yuki had told him he was spending too much time talking to/texting Toru and had swiped his phone from him on his way to school this morning. Knowing his lover always took a fifteen minute coffee break when he got to the school he was going to liberate his phone - well, attempt to anyhow. The last drawer, which required some wiggling and cursing and dire threats of a flame thrower to get open, held his cell phone. "Boo-yah!" He snatched the bright pink phone up and cradled it to his chest, sighing happily. Pushing the drawer in - again with the jiggling and threats - he made to leave yet stopped short as he eyed a stack of papers with a post-it note attached: POP QUIZ.

_Pop quiz?_ Shuichi searched through the lifeless canyon that was his brain for any hint of remembrance to a pop quiz, but eventually came up empty. Yet, even if there as a pop quiz it wouldn't be like Yuki would tell him anyways. Head drooped, he sighed in defeat. _If there is a quiz, then the class would fail miserably. _Crossing his arms, he pondered his conundrum. If he failed the pop quiz he would be left with a 'D' in which case all the work that he had put into getting a 'D+' would have been in vain. A light sheen of sweat broke across his forehead as he remembered the several hours he and Toru spent in the library working on their English so they could pass that last test on English Terms. Second week of school and he was already failing.

_No, no. Can't fail again._ Curious purple eyes glanced back at the paper underneath the foreboding post-it note. The quizzes were tied with a rubber band and a quick check showed that they were all blank. _So that means that the answers are in Yuki's head. Hmm. _Ponder. _Hmm._ Ponder. _Hmmm- ahh! Eureka!_

Shuichi reached back in to the drawer and with nimble fingers gently pulled the second to top piece of paper. His heart thrummed in his chest as the sides of the paper began to move against the rubber band. A light rubber-strumming sound filled the drawer, reverberating off the wooden panels and filling Shuichi's ears. Glistening sweat rolled down his cheek, and he gently lifted up the paper so he could remove it from the drawer. _Oh my BUHHDA! If I get caught I'll get suspended! Yuki will be angry! NO! Stay calm, Shuichi! _

His furiously beating heart calmed just a tad as the faces of the poor, helpless students of Uesugi-sensei's class flashed through his mind, reminding him he had a duty to help them pass. No student, past nor present, had ever made above a 'C' in Uesugi-sensei's class; Yuki really was a hard-ass! _I have to warm them about this quiz!_ Taking the stolen quiz he folded it and thrust it into the pocket of his jeans. The world swam and he seriously thought he might be ill for a moment. Shaking it off, the dread of failing weighing like lead in his gut, he strode out of the room, cleared the corner, and then took off like a bat out of hell towards the classroom. Weaving around other students he flicked his phone open and began texting with one hand; he had a meeting to call!

* * *

Yuki entered the classroom to find all of his students seated, notebooks and pens at the ready, all cell phones put away and utterly silent. A tingle of fear crept up his spine, and eying them warily he turned to the white-board to write out the days lesson. His shoulders were tensed and he could feel the weight of the eyes on him. _What the fuck are these kids on? Stalker-stare much there kiddos? _

Feeling self-conscious and uneasy he bit out a command for them to open the current novel of choice and yesterdays notes, bracing himself to start the debate of the characters portrayals and depth. They complied without complaint, several hands going into the air in offer to start off. He glared at them all, jaw clenched tight as he hid his shaking knees behind his desk. They were plotting a coup, he just knew it!

Shuichi was panicking. In fact, he was pretty sure he was sweating, and his stomach was rolling. He told the others he needed to talk to them after class, that he had something big to share with them about the class, and told them to act fucking _**NORMAL**_, and what do they do? Act like the fucking brown-nosing-ass-kissing-cock-sucking-teachers-pet-class. _Fuck my life._

Shuichi silently fumed as the class continued to play teachers pet. For some reason that only the Great Lord Buddha knew, Shuichi was fuming about the class wanting to suck his boyfriend! Not that the class wanted to, well, at least that some admitted to. It- it just felt like that if Yuki asked - in his deep, manly voice - for someone to suck him off, that they wouldn't hesitate for a moment! _Bastards! MY boyfriend! MY dick! Goddamn it, I said act fucking normal and don't let 'im know that you know that I know about that goddamn pop quiz! Be-fucking-have and I'll give you the quiz to study! Damn!_ Seething silently, Shuichi hadn't realized that someone had taken notice of his ire, that is, until a pen poked him in the arm.

"Owie!" Shuichi squeaked, gaining a glare of interest from one Uesugi-sensei. Mumbling an apology he stared down the book on his desk, hoping to disappear.

"Calm down, Shu." Toru's voice swept over him, whispering condolences. "Just because they look like they wanna suck off Uesugi-sensei doesn't mean they will. They only want to pass _that_. Relax boy blue, you can keep your precious Uesugi-sensei to yourself until after _that_. Okay?"

Grumbling, Shu settled down for the most part, save the almost violent eye twitches when Yuki walked past him or lingered within a five foot radius of him, the paper burning a hole in his pocket. By the time class was over he was sweating, his hands were trembling, and his knees were nearly knocking while his heart drummed a steady salsa tempo against his ribcage. _I'm doing the right thing, doing the right thing, right thing...! _

The students lingered, packing up slowly, and Toru stabbed him with his pen, eyes blazing in warning; a strange contrast to his soft smile. Finally - fucking finally! - Yuki gathered his things and left the room, ignoring his students, and one of the girls positioned herself at the door, waiting for him to leave ear shot before shutting and locking the door. As one the class turned on him, wild eyed and jerky, all of them crowding around his desk like a pack of sharks scenting blood. A small yelp of alarm left him as they pressed in around him and he abandoned his desk, scrambling into Toru's lap.

"Fuck, chill! Down freaks, down!" Clinging to Toru Shu grabbed the test, the paper rippling as the fingers holding it shook. "Get a spare sheet and copy this stuff. I dunno when he's gonna bring the quiz in so study tonight!" They obeyed his command, and he wondered if the power trip of having so many falling over themselves to do your bidding was what Yuki enjoyed about being a teacher.

* * *

Yuki was elated today, nearly giddy as he sauntered towards his classroom, test papers tucked under his arm. Days like to day - Pop Quiz days - were his favorite. Entering the room he had a bounce to his step, and as soon as order was called he had the students put everything away, smirking at them as he leaned against the desk. Lifting up a copy of the test he held it up for all to see, "Pop quiz time kiddies. Put on your big-girl panties and shut the hell up!"

The tests were passed out and he was back at his desk, sitting down with a large cup of cream and sugar with a hint of coffee and an éclair. "You have forty-five minutes, enjoy!" There were one or two groans, odd since there was usually a bit of weeping about these times in his class, and he eyed the students warily. First they were fucking role model students yesterday and now no complaints? He checked the calendar, saw the moon wasn't full, and that was his first sign that something wasn't right.

Narrowed eyes flicked from face to face, finding most wearing nervous grins and some downright relaxed, and only a few anguished and lost. _Hmm,this is not good....... _Shu-kun was bent over his test, tongue trapped between his lips: his 'concentrating' pose. The room was relatively quiet and he settled in with his sweet, determined to enjoy the silence if he was to be denied gasped pleas, whispered prayers, and sounds of pain and failure; he was at least going to enjoy his damn pastry!

Just as soon as Yuki finished his éclair and coffee, the students began handing the test back to him. He picked one off the pile and looked it over, his eyebrows knitting and his lips curling ever so slightly. Putting it down, he reached for another one. And another one. And another one. _Fuck! _A quick glance up to the students proved the impossible; they were _smiling_. No one ever smiled in his class after a test! His hand shook just a tad the paper fluttering gently in his grip. _Composure! Must regain composure!_

Yuki's brain went into red alert and he rein in his killer instincts, forcing his mouth to set into a tight smile. Swiftly, he stood and turned to the board, a marker magically appearing in his hand. Writing out a list of numbers and questions, he mused to himself, _How dare they try to outsmart ME! ME, the god of this classroom! How fucking dare they!_ A cruel, and purely evil grin set upon his cold features and he bit back a dark laugh. Twirling on heel, he faced the class, gaze cold, heart black.

"I forgot to mention kiddos - there are two portions to this test. One," he pointed to the papers on the desk, "and two." He indicated the five questions on the board. Snickering, he took in the troubled faces before him with glee and merriment. "You will take a blank sheet of paper and answer the questions on the board and then turn them in to me. After that we will have our lesson."

The students rushed to grab a blank piece of paper and scribbled down the questions on the board. Relieved at having his pride back and his honor intact he sweetly informed them, "These questions are worth 75% of your quiz grade."

Shuichi cringed, curling over his desk with a dry sob. _What?! Why the fuck is he doing this to us?!_ Anger flared bright in him, a red hot spiral low in his stomach that swiftly caught and snaked up to his chest. Seething he sat straight again, back rigid and narrowed eyes fixed on Yuki. Snarling under his breath, something about 'no fucking blow jobs for that mother fucking son of a misbegotten whore', he started in on the questions. He was NOT going to fail!

The class was moaning and groaning and sobbing and it was music to Yuki's ears. He was minding his own business, enjoying the pained sounds, when a feeling of doom curled about him, leeched the warmth from him and made the victory seem drab and unappealing. Looking up he caught the tail end of Shuichi ire, and he flinched inwardly. _Holyfuckshithelldamn!_ His little lover looked very much like a deranged kitten tethered to a chair. He wanted to protectively cup his balls. Something also told him he should keep his dick out of Shu's mouth if he wanted it to stay in one piece.

* * *

Shuichi stalked home after a long drink session with the other students at a local bar. It was nothing more than a bitch and gripe fest, but everyone soon felt better and the alcohol was certainly flowing freely. Stumbling into the house Shuichi kicked off his shoes and managed to stagger to the couch where he flopped down, pulling a throw pillow over his face. His musings of unjust treatment, revenge, and wearing high heeled boots and sexy panties to entice and then biting a dick off were interrupted by a snarled, "Where have you been?!"

"At the bar." A sputtered flow of protests assaulted him and he waved a dismissive hand at his lover. "Oh shut the hell up you manipulative evil bastard."

"Excuse me!?" Yuki was prowling closer, ready to lay into him, but Shuichi's next move startled him speechless. The blue haired boy sat up like he'd been shot, eyes wild and hot, lips curled back from his teeth.

"You heard me! You went and pulled that bull-shit with the extra questions!" On a roll now he jumped up and paced, nearly tilting over a few times in the process. "We all studied, studied, and studied. Fucking nearly lost our damn minds with worry. The fuckers nearly took me down to get that test you know. I'm going to have a D at this rate, a D! Fucking evil overbearing-pushy-homework giving- pop quizzing-stuck up dick! Couldn't you just accept defeat gracefully and let us pass the damn test so my getting a hold of it wouldn't have been in vain!?" His chest was heaving, hands and arms flailing about, and he kept on muttering angrily, not yet realizing what exactly he had revealed.

It took all of three seconds for the meaning of that to process to Yuki's addled brain, and when it did he felt the world stop for a moment, and then shatter.

"You did what!?"

"Oh shit." Shuichi clasped his hands over his mouth and ran past a frozen Yuki and to the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Trembling in fear he opened the closet door, and crawled inside, sliding it shut behind him. _Oh shit, Yuki is going to kill me and then he's going to expel me, and then he'll hate me! Why did I do something so rash?!_ Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he curled into a ball, huddling in the deepest darkest corner he could. _Why? Why was I so stupid?_

Yuki was radiating anger. No, scratch that, his killer instinct was on overdrive and he was more than ready to rip the blue hair off of Shuichi and puree the skinned scalp in a blender. Turning on his heel, he marched off to the bedroom, slammed his fist on the doorknob, effectively breaking it off, kicked in the door and marched inside. Standing in the middle of the room, he spoke his words quietly, his deep voice penetrating the closet.

"I can't fucking believe that you would do that! Didn't you trust me enough to be a good teacher?! I'm only harsh so that the complicated material would get through yours and every other students wee little minds! Anyways, this was just to see where you guys stand in the class, it never actually counted as a grade!" Yuki huffed indignantly, a few stray tears of dismembered pride leaking from his golden eyes. "I just wanted to see what I needed work on with you guys! You're my students, and I- I..." A pregnant pause filled the room and Shuichi was feeling a little guilty, suddenly a shrill, somehow manly, whine escaped from Yuki and he cried, "You don't believe in me! Waaah!"

The sound of the front door slamming shut brought Shuichi from his hiding spot and he opened the closet door, emerged and went to hunt the house for his lover. Finding him gone - along with his keys, wallet, and shoes - he plopped down on the couch. "The fuck just happened here?" The empty apartment had no answer so he leaned back, grabbed a bottle of sake, and decided to text Toru. Yuki being emotional was just too weird for his semi-buzzed mind to take.

* * *

Yuki was pissed, and a little hurt, and in serious need of some alcohol. He'd peeled out of the parking lot , ready to scream, and had texted Akihiko a quick message; 'Coming over, get the drinks bitch'. Now, halfway through the thick city traffic, the silence was getting to him.

Tapping his fingers on the wheel with one hand he used to other to turn on the radio. Turning the volume up, until the slight bass echoed in the speakers, he enjoyed the first strings of a country style guitar.

_'How do you cool your lips after a summer's kiss? How do you rid the sweat after the body's bliss? How do you turn your eyes, from the romantic glare? How do you block the sound of a voice you would know anywhere?' _

"Oh, fuck me!" Jabbing at the console he turned the station, huffing. "Fucking romantic, emo' shit!"

_'I told you everything; opened up and let you in. You made me feel alright, for once in my life. Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be. So together, but so broken up inside......' _

Snarling and swerving the car a bit Yuki cursed, and jabbed the channel button again.

_'You're waiting for someone to put you together. You're waiting for someone to push you away. There's always another wound to discover; there's always something more you wish he'd say.' _

Stabbing the console he cut the power to the radio and instead switched on the CD player. A soft beat started up and he relaxed, turning onto Aki's block.

_'I gave you all the love I got, I gave you more than I could give. I gave you love. I gave you all that I have inside; and you took my love. You took my love. Didn't I tell you, what I believe? Did somebody say that, a love like this won't last? Didn't I give you, all that I've got to give baby?' _

"Fuck you, you don't know what you're talking about you evil emo bitches!" Pulling into a parking spot he cut the power to the car, sighing as he banged his head against the wheel a few times. "Fuck!" He leaped from the car, and marched his way up to Aki's apartment. "Aki, your bitch ass better have some liquor!" Yuki drummed on the door and leaned on the buzzer, twitching like a crack fiend going through withdrawals. He was going to need therapy at this rate.

Akihiko, better known among his friends as Aki, opened up his door catching a sobbing Yuki in his arms. In a dramatic voice and a painful slap to the back he consoled his friend. "There there Eiri-kun! Aki is here! Aki will love you!" Crying great rivers of tears, Yuki found solace in his best friend's warm arm.

"Aki! He- he was so mean!" A large hand patted him, in what he supposed would be a gentle manner, and led him inside causing his leather dress shoes to drag against the hardwood floor. "He doesn't trust me as a teacher and I just know he doesn't trust me as a- as his- wwwaaaah! Shu-Shu DOESN'T WUV ME!"

Seated on a plushy overstuffed couch, bottle of sake in one hand and a box of tissues in the other, Yuki cried his woes to his sympathetic friend as a soap opera twinkled in the background. "And then- and then- he stole the pop quiz! It's not like I'm an evil teacher! It's just that- it's just that- I was trying to figure out the level and direction I should take! It wasn't even going to count in the grade book! Waaahh!"

Yuki bawled, his tears freely flowing unable to see that Aki shed tears of sorrow as well. "I understand Eiri-kun! It's like he doesn't trust you! Misaki doesn't trust me neither! I went- I went to his school to give a lecture in writing and he- he he fell asleep during my lecture!" Aki made an ungracious snort as he tried to contain his runny nose, while simultaneously wiping his eyes. "I understand Eiri! I understand!"

Sniffling, and 'growing a pair cause we're not fucking pansies', as Yuki put it, both men settled back with a stiff drink and a box of chocolates on the table between them. "He's just too much of a brat! Seriously, I've been nice and everything lately. I let him continue on in my class and I've even stopped bugging him about that little Tohma-look-a-like-bitch he fawns over. Ungrateful brat." Yuki stuffed a chocolate in his mouth, huffing.

"I know, right! Misaki does nothing but nag at me now that he's in school. Always telling me to butt out and let him do his own thing," Aki paused to steal a truffle from the box, swatting at Yuki as he tried to snag it from him, "It's like they don't want us around anymore!"

Yuki nibbled pitifully on his truffle - the last truffle in the box - and fending off evil glares from his fellow emo' author, sniffling and tearing up at the thought of his beloved Shuichi. With out warning he dropped the partially eaten truffle on the floor and with arms outstretched wailed to the gods above, "What am I going to do?!"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Suaru_chan here, and I just want to say: **I'M SO SO SO SORRY!** The delay has been my fault: my family has had a rough time with people being sick from the flu and a few trips to the hospital by several members. My father also flew in from out-of-state for a week and I, of course, got sick as soon as he left.

Ryo has been very patient with me and awesome about not bashing my head into a wall – or curb, door, car, etc – for my causing of delays. I promise I'll do my best to hurry my bitch-ass up and keep up with the wonderful Ryo! We really hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the rest as they are posted!

**Reviewer replies:**

**5123: **It was slow to come, but here is the update! Hope you enjoyed it!

**LinkinPark32: **We are so glad you think it's the 'most awesome story ever'! That totally made our day, thank you!

**Chochowilliams: **Thank you, we love writing it, so we're glad you enjoy it!

**Angel Eyes Kiyone: **We're going, we're going! You hate him – really? - and Yuki agrees with you on that! We're going to get into whats going on with the rest of them soon, promise!


End file.
